Bad Things
by Shadows' Nightmare
Summary: Pip drinks alone in a seedy bar when he's entranced by a beautiful young woman. As the night wears on, he realizes that he wants to do bad things with her. However, what he doesn't know is that she wants to do bad things with him too. (A sort of prequel to Cry Little Servant.)


Author's Notes: I felt like posting some SxP tonight, but the latest Beauty and the Geese chapter won't be ready for a while. So, I decided to just post a nice little one-shot that's easy to write and fun to read.

Disclaimer: I do not own or make money off of Hellsing, True Blood, or Jace Everett's "Bad Things."

* * *

In a seedy bar filled with the dregs of humanity, Pip Bernadotte was drinking alone when he spotted the most beautiful girl he had seen in quite a while. In a room full of loose, laughing, drunken people, she stood out as timid and modest. In a room full of baggy shirts, ripped jeans, and chains hooked to leather, this girl's clothes were clean, fitted, and conservative. In a room full of hard-living and hard-drinking people, she looked visibly young and innocent. She had large blue eyes, messy blonde hair, and smooth pale skin. She held herself with a quite grace and dignity not often found among this crowd.

The chatter dulled and the music came to a sensuous roll as she walked through.

"_When you came in,_

_The air went out"_

The sight of the girl took his breath away. The music was slow and sensuous, which seemed to match so perfectly his budding feelings for her.

Pip smirked to himself, took a last swig of his beer, and then approached her.

She was looking around at the people curiously, smiling self-consciously. Her smile charmed him.

Pip stole around her and tapped her opposite shoulder, yet she spun around and looked right at him.

He was a little taken aback, but rolled with it.

He smirked, "I haven't seen you around here before."

She looked surprised. "I… don't think you would. I'm new here," she said in the sweetest and softest of voices.

Pip smiled gently.

She was shy. How cute.

"Let me buy you a drink," he said.

She looked a little unsure, and looked away as though asking for advice or permission somewhere unseen.

"_And every shadow _

_Filled up with doubt…"_

She seemed to get it though, for she turned around and smiled at him.

"A drink sounds lovely," she said.

Pip smiled and placed his hand on her lower shoulder blades (the small of her back would not be till later that night) and led her over to the bar.

"Anything you want," he said.

She looked a little surprised and uneasy by this. "Um… a scotch?"

When their drinks arrived, Pip took a swig of his, but she looked at hers like she had serious misgivings.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"I-I'm fine…" she said.

She forced herself to take a swig, and then started choking and coughing violently.

"You all right?" he asked again, patting her back.

"Nnn…" she moaned with discomfort. "That's… _much_ stronger than I remembered."

Pip smirked. "You don't drink much, do you?"

She guiltily shook her head.

Pip laughed. "Hey, don't worry about it," he said casually, and lit a cigarette, "Anything you want to drink. Just name it."

The girl's breath hitched.

"_I don't know who you think you are_

_But before the night is through…_

"I don't think I got your name," Pip said.

"You didn't," she said, "It's Seras Victoria."

Pip smile warmly. Such a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl. It didn't even bother him that she was so shy and awkward. It just added to her charm.

"W… what's your name?" she asked.

"Pip Bernadotte," he said, and held her

"That's… a really nice name," she smiled.

"Yeah…"

He wasn't fully focusing on what she was saying. He was distracted by just how beautiful and sweet she looked. She had such large blue eyes, such messy blonde hair, such a large pair of breasts, such a girlish disposition. As she talked, he couldn't help noticing what a pretty little mouth she had.

"_I wanna do bad things with you"_

It turned out she was no better at talking than drinking, for she seemed very nervous and awkward, and stumbled over her words and responses. The music was picking up and people were filling the dance floor. When Pip suggested they dance, she seemed visibly relieved and easily joined him.

The music was edgy yet sensuous, and the bar was heady and warm with amorous people. Pip's head felt very thick and foggy, which he attributed to the alcohol and atmosphere. Nearby, a blonde woman in nothing but a red belly shirt, tiny denim mini-shorts and high heels spread her legs as a man pressed her against a pool table. Another young woman with long dark brown hair, white tube top and black jeans was rolling her hips around a man's as they danced. She was facing away from him, yet wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him close so their hips swayed in rhythm.

Pip pulled the girl close and pressed his cheek against her neck as they danced.

She seemed to get a little started and rippled back, yet continued with a respectable distance.

"_I'm the kind to sit up in his room_

_Heartsick and eyes filled up with blue"_

As they danced, the mood and atmosphere seemed to grow headier and headier. Pip longed for the beautiful girl in his arms. He ached for her. She was still facing away from him as he wrapped an arm around her belly and pulled her once again closer to him. She turned her head so she could look up at with large, reproach blue eyes. Pip merely smiled warmly, ran a few fingers down her arm, and danced more slowly; sensuously. She soon melted into his touch and danced along with him, bearing her neck so that he could kiss it and draping and arm around his shoulder so they could dance in greater harmony.

"_I don't know what you've done to me_

_But I know this much is true:"_

"I wanna do bad things with you" Pip murmured huskily in her ear.

Seras drew in a sharp breath, but she smiled invitingly and looked up at him with bedroom eyes.

_"Ow!"_

Pip was completely entranced with her and took every small amount of encouragement with abandon. He held her body closer to his and tilted her chin up so he could kiss her on the lips. They were soft and supple, and tasted like cherry tarts. Soon, the dance and kiss began more forceful and sensuously, and he ran his hands down her back and over her waist as he pulled her in for a deeper kiss.

God, she was so beautiful, and she smelled and tasted amazing. He was drunk off her. Intoxicated by her. He wished to drown in her body and saturate in her soul like a pickle in thick syrupy fluids, and remain in the dark cupboard drowning in pleasure for days on end.

He pulled her closer, but when his hands cupped her rear she pulled away.

"W-why don't we go someplace private?" Seras asked.

Pip's eye widened, and then he smirked in anticipation.

"_I wanna do real bad things with you"_

They continued to half-dance as they made their way up to the stairs. Pip held her body close to his and swayed their hips to the music. As soon as they came near a corner in Pip tried to push her against the wall as another couple did nearby. Seras twisted away from his grasp but smiled to his face, and then swayed her hips as she moved coquettishly up the stairs.

However, as soon as she rounded the corner her confident smile melted into a look of abject terror and she started shaking uncontrollably.

"I can't do this!" she cried to a nearby patron.

"Keep going, Police Girl, you almost have him!" the figure whispered, and all but pushed her back into his arms.

Seras gasped when she spun back into his embrace, but quickly suppressed her fear and smiled to his face. He smiled back and placed his hands around her waist, holding her like a precious treasure he was pleased to recover.

Pip kept trying to kiss her as they tried to find a room. Seras smiled and arched toward him when his eyes were on her but kept stepping or twisting just out of reach when he tried to pull her close. To Pip, this was infuriatingly tantalizing, and yet infinitely alluring. When she tried a door that was locked he leaned in for another kiss. She tried to kiss back, but also keep moving. If Pip had his way, he would just press her against the wall and fuck her right there, with her long, beautiful legs draped around his hips and her breasts hanging out of her unbuttoned blouse for all to see. Seras fumbled with the doorknob behind her because he was so incorrigible. He continued to kiss her passionately, and for a moment she melted and kiss him back.

When he cut his tongue on her fang, he winced and pulled back.

Seras moaned and smiled at this, but when he looked down he saw that her eyes were red and her fangs were bared.

Pip gasped in horror.

Realizing what he had seen, Seras also gasped and covered her mouth in mortification.

Before he could respond, he was blindsided by her Master.

He saw nothing but the flick of a shadow before darkness consumed him.


End file.
